civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Umayyads (Al-Walid I)
The Umayyads led by Al-Walid I is a custom civilization by DJSHenninger, with contributions from Danrell and JFD and Whoward69. Changes Arabia to The Abbasids. Overview: The Umayyads The Umayyad Caliphate was the second of four major islamic caliphates. The Umayyads would establish the greatest empire the world had seen and remains one of the largest empires ever. Al-Walid I Al-Walid I succeeded Abd al-Malik, who restored order in the empire after a civil war. Al-Walid I continued the successful policies and expansionist efforts initiated by his father. During his rule, the Umayyads reached the peak of their power. Many important buildings were constructed or completed during Al-Walid I's reign, including the Umayyad and Al-Aqsa Mosque. In this mod, Nader Shah leads a militaristic-religious Umayyad Empire. He is eager to wage war. Dawn of Man Great Caliph, your reign marked the absolute highpoint of Islamic military might! Paying a great deal of attention to the organization of your military would turn the Umayyad Caliphate into the largest empire the world had ever seen and it remains one of the largest ever. You built the strongest navy your time and it played an instrumental role in the expansion of the empire. Besides your military exploits, you were famed for your personal piety, citing the Qu'ran many times. Islamic architecture emerged under your guidance, as you constructed some of the holiest sites of Islam: the Umayyad Mosque, the Al-Aqsa Mosque and you refurbished the Masjid al Nabawi in Medina. You knew infrastructure was important to maintain your empire, and acted accordingly, improving roads and the like. Islamic court culture began to develop as a new, partly secular culture began to develop. Arab culture and values would play a central role in the Islamic world because of your actions. Great leader of the Islamic Empire, your people need your guidance once again! Become the pious beacon your people hope for! Can you, once more, create the largest empire ever? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: '''"I watch carefully, as the sole true religion spreads through the world. Welcome, are you here to embrace it as well?" '''Introduction: "Be careful with your words, as you approach the leader of the mightiest empire to date. I am Al-Walid." Defeat: "The people will not tolerate a tyrant such as yourself for long. Watch your back." Defeat: '''"Are you capable of ruling what was once a mighty empire, with all its varied cultures and customs?" Strategy: The Umayyads led by Al-Walid is a militaristic-religious civilization. It is capable of waging effective wars, especially in the medieval era, but it is not strictly offensive in nature. The trait allows one to generate units while producing other items, such as buildings and wonders, during war. Faith should be a primary objective, since it is directly responsible for the free units. Every point of Faith increases the chance of receiving a unit every turn by 1% (max. 15%). This means that a city with no Faith output will not be able to generate a unit with a stationed religious unit in it (Prophet, Missionary or Inquisitor). If you gain too many units, you can disband them for Faith equal to the unit's Combat Strength. Bring a religious unit along with your army to station it in a conquered city, which is especially useful if your empire is far away from the battlefield. The Azd'Uman Warriorbecomes stronger the more religious building you have, but also provides a free Mosque if it conquers a city. This means one does not have to wait until the conquered city produces Faith. However, upgraded Azd'Uman Warriors provide no Mosque. The UI, other than providing useful yields such as Faith, can increase the mobility of units, since it may also be built outside friendly territory. Unique Attributes Mod Support: '''Events & Decisions Institute Arabic as the Official Language As our empire grows in size, it also becomes more diverse with many different cultures. Their sheer numbers threaten the primacy of the Arabic language! To alleviate this threat, Arabic should become the sole official language of the empire! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be The Umayyads (Al-Walid I) * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 300 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Libraries and Amphitheaters yield +1 Faith and Culture * +1 Happiness in all Cities Convert the Basilica The Christian Basilica of Saint John the Baptist in Damascus is a grandiose building indeed. However, such a grand basilica in the name of the Christian religion does not suit our interests. As Damascus is the empire's capital, it should have a great mosque. Therefore, we should convert the Basilica to a Mosque. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be The Umayyads (Al-Walid I) * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval Era * Must have a Temple in the Capital * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * A free Mosque appears in the Capital * Units trained in the Capital gain a Combat bonus vs. Cities Al-Hajjaj ibn Yusuf Al-Hajjaj ibn Yusuf was instrumental in your father's successes, but the people consider him a tyrant. Option 1: '''We need to allow him free rein to ensure future success. * Gain a free Great General. * Cities enter Resistance for two turns. '''Poor Maintenance Officials in the East claim the army is poorly maintained. Should we send supplies? Option 1: '''Yes, the army needs the highest quality gear. * Units gain +10% Combat Strength. '''Option 2: No, we cannot spare any more gear. * +15% Military Unit Production in the Capital. Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now visiting your mosques and minting your coins. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Civilization Appropriate General and Admiral Names Full Credits List * Danrell: unit graphics, unit icon based on graphics * JFD: JFD's Khazar Khaganate lua used for this mod * Bayar Kord Jalal: Peace theme * Umm Kulthum: War theme * Whoward69: PlotIterators.lua Category:All Civilizations Category:DJSHenninger Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Islamic Cultures